Drywall is a commonly-used construction material that provides an inexpensive yet robust option for the construction of internal architectural surfaces. Large sheets of drywall can be cut and shaped to fit a wide variety of shapes to form internal walls and ceiling of a dwelling. Gaps can be created by removing a portion from the drywall sheets so that features such as doors, windows, electrical outlets or other desired wall elements can be included in a wall. These gaps may be created before or after they are put into their desired position. Shaped and cut drywall sheets are generally installed in an internal space by first securing the sheets to a wooden or steel frame. The individual wooden or steel beams that make up the wooden frame are commonly referred to as studs. Once the drywall sheets are secured to the studs, a subsequent installation step includes applying a drywall compound to the seams and corners of the drywall sheets and to any screws and other fasteners used to secure the drywall sheets to the studs. The drywall compound hides any dents or seams in a drywall sheet so as to provide an essentially flat surface. Typically, a corner bead made from metal or plastic is applied to outside corners before the drywall compound is applied, so as to reinforce the corners and ensure straight corner edges.
Recessed lighting is a popular illumination option for both new dwellings and remodeling or renovation of existing dwellings. With recessed lighting, the majority of a lighting fixture is disposed substantially behind or recessed into an architectural surface or feature, such as a ceiling, wall, or soffit. The lighting fixture typically includes a housing, a light source, such as an incandescent, fluorescent or halogen bulb, and some means for electrically connecting the fixture to a source of operating power. With new construction, the fixture is typically supported by hangars attached to joists. When remodeling, the fixture may be inserted through an aperture in an existing surface and attached to the surface material, such that the aperture provides a path for light generated by the light source.
Light is commonly used as an accent in both internal and external spaces. Different lighting effects applied to the same space can create significantly different feels and moods within the space. Many conventional lighting systems, however, are subject to a number of drawbacks, limiting their applicability for accent lighting.
For example, conventional light sources, such as halogen and incandescent bulbs, produce undesirable heat and typically have very limited life spans. Also, these light sources frequently require complex lens and filtering systems in order to produce color and often may not adequately reproduce precise color conditions and effects. Further, as mentioned above, in recessed applications, lighting fixtures employing these sources require bulky housings or frames and are often difficult to install.
Accordingly, a need exists for lighting systems that address the drawbacks of conventional approaches for recessed cove lighting applications.